


Stuck in Snowpoint

by rallagoon



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallagoon/pseuds/rallagoon
Summary: (Pokemon Trainer AU) In which the power goes out
Kudos: 5





	Stuck in Snowpoint

The Snowpoint Tournament, whole not easy or effortless, had been a sweep for the tentatively named Purple Team. By then the storm clouds brewing overhead blotted out the weak sun. It was a rush to conclude the award ceremony and interviews before the ever present snowfall turned for the worse. Some of the trainers milling about wondered if they angered a local Regice or Articuno with how quick it turned to stinging sleet and pelting hail. 

And then the power went out as soon as the last of the contestants had their healed Pokemon returned. The lobby filled with an uneven chorus of groans and curses as the lights flickered out with a descending hum. Someone screamed, but that might’ve been an unlucky Pokemon's tail being stepped on.

“Everybody, please calm down!”, yelled a flashlight waving official over the crowd, “Trainers with an electric-type, follow me to the generators!” 

“Welp, guess that means me too”, said Bella as her Jolteon draped himself over her shoulders like the worlds' pokiest scarf, “Catch ya guys later!”

“Text us when yer headin’ back!”, Tetrox hollered over the bustle of the crowd. The captain flashed them a thumbs up before she got swept away from sight. 

With several trainers called away, and several more Pokemon retreating back to their warmer and less crowded pokeballs, there was enough room for those remaining to sit and stretch their legs. As it was just a waiting area, there still wasn’t enough seating to go around. Not many wanted to brave the chilly hallways in the dark, no matter what devices they had on hand. There wasn't much point in going anywhere with the power cut and a blizzard raging on outside.

Several failed games of Rock/Flying/Grass(1) later, the remaining members of the winning team were sitting on the floor in various states of bundled up. 

“Should’ve gone with Rock...”

Tetrox paused in the middle of trying to discreetly bury herself in layers. (2) “Wait, Nicky, d’ya still have that ole Arcanine on ya?”

“His name is General and yes, why?”

Both Cyanthia and Tetrox pinned down with a deadpan stare.

“....Right, yeah, hold on.”

Said firedog boofed happily as he was released in a flash of red light. ‘Ole’ was underselling just how old he was. Nearly his entire face was white. Even the rest of his pelt had gone pale and wiry with age. Still, the shisa’s inner fire burned bright. General wasted no time cuddling up to the three humans, being large enough to easily cover all of them and then some. Half covered by Fire-type was much more preferred than half freezing in a dark crowded room, even if said dog tended to shed by the handful. 

General only had to beg a little bit before the human trio began to pet him. 

\---

(1) As opposed to rock/paper/scissors. There are ones for every type triangle.

(2) Orreans and cold do not get along.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just hashed this out at a boring register shift


End file.
